


To Fangs and Nonexistent Heartbeats

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, ChanHun, Chanyeol is forgetful, Fluff, M/M, Nagging sehun, Slow Burn, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?, not so stereotypical vampire au, vampire chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Park Chanyeol a century old vampire, takes up a teaching job at the university trying to live a peaceful life until a nosy student Oh Sehun starts to follow him around for flunking him in an English essay.





	1. To Essays and Secrets

Sehun tries his best to not fall asleep in the class. Even though the new English teacher, Park Chanyeol is kinda hot in a very nerdy way not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He is like tall maybe taller than Sehun himself, broad shoulders, deep voice with a very contrasting baby face. Lastly a thick rimmed glasses which adds to the geek aesthetic.

But what surprises Sehun is his age, he looks maybe a few years older than him how on earth did he become a college professor? At least it’s a change from the boring teacher they had before him.

Stifling a yawn Sehun props his elbow on the desk, resting his head on the palm of his hand he looks at Mr Park through his droopy eyes who is explaining an excerpt from Lady Lazarus by Sylvia Plath. He reads the lines written on the board.

‘ _Dying_  
_Is_ _an_ _art_ , _like_ _everything_ _else_.     
_I_ _do_ _it_ _exceptionally_ _well_ ’

How can dying be an _art_ , when you are dead you are just dead. This is why Sehun hates literature because he clearly doesn’t get it. Being a Biology major why does he even have to study English ? Compulsory literature _my_ _ass_.

He tries to keep his eyes open, he should probably stop playing xbox till midnight he barely gets any sleep these days. Thankfully the bell rings ending his misery for the day.

Mr Park asks them to collect their essays from the table before they leave the class. The girls are already hurdling to get as quickly as they can. As if running fast to the table will earn them a date with the professor. Sehun rolls his eyes as he waits for the love struck girls to clear the space by completing a few rounds of candy crush on his phone.

By the time Sehun picks up his essay everyone along with Mr Park has left the room.

He walks out of the class, eyes on the F encircled with red ink screaming at him from the essay. What the Fuck? All the thoughts of Mr Park looking hot flies out of the window in a second, Sehun absolutely can’t believe that he would flunk him?!

He isn’t the best writer of essays but F?! Even their last uptight English professor always gave him a D+ or a C in good days.

He fumes in anger. This will not only bring down his GPA but his football coach will ask him to sit out their next match. Their coach is weirdly strict with grades.

Sehun plans to have a talk with Chanyeol, he will confront him as to why he decided to fail him when Sehun clearly doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

Sehun has been a student in this college for last 2 years and this guy has just joined a month back what does he even think of himself? Sehun grits his teeth in anger.

Sehun walks through the empty corridor there is no sign of him or anyone. The only person seem to be left in the building is the janitor Mr Lee locking the classrooms.

“Mr Lee have you see Mr Park?” Sehun asks the old man.

“The tall new teacher?” He asks holding his palm way above his head to show the height.

“Yes the tall _asshole_ , teacher” Sehun leaves out the asshole part obviously.

“I think he went that side” he points to the end of the corridor.

Thanking Mr Lee, Sehun starts walking, he has never stayed after classes, heck he sprints out the compound the moment the bell rings. There is a weird eeriness to the corridor when there are no loud students roaming around.

Sehun hears shuffling noise coming from the staff room, he quietly takes a few step forward and peeks through the slightly opened door, the room is empty except for Mr Park who is frantically searching for something, under the chairs and tables.

What Sehun sees next makes mouth fall upon, Mr Park lifting the whole book shelve with one hand easily and bending down to pick something from the floor. Then placing the shelve back to its original position he brushes the dust off his knees and stands up.

Sehun’s throat dries up, he can feel his palms becoming sweaty. He can’t tell if what he just encountered is real or his brain hallucinating? Maybe it’s an after effect of drinking too many bubble teas.

How can anyone possibly do that? He lets out a loud gasp unknowingly when the teacher’s eyes fall on him, they are dark as midnight without the specs, and his face looks ashen.

Sehun thinks maybe he should just run the fuck out of here but then he sees the essay gripped tightly in his hand. With shaking fingers he opens the door. He can feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest.

“Sehun” Chanyeol says still rooted on the same spot. As if he is frozen.

“W-what was that ?” Sehun asks croakily pointing a finger to the book shelve.

“Sehun What are you doing here? College is over” he replies firmly.

“How are you so freakishly strong?” Sehun takes a step forward, he would have patted himself in the back for exerting so much confidence for someone who is scared of bugs. But now is the not the time.

The teacher picks up his glasses from the table and puts them on, sighing he looks up at him, “Sehun go home, and forget what you saw”

He starts walking towards the door, Sehun quickly grabs the hem of his sweater halting the other in his step.

Chanyeol looks around, surprised “what are you doing?”

“Well you didn’t reply me, aren’t teachers supposed to answer every queries of their students?” That’s like being a good teacher 101 Sehun thinks.

“Sehun, trust me you don’t want to know, and what are you doing here anyway?” He asks tiredly, rubbing his temples with his finger.

“Well I was looking for you because I had to talk about something but then I found you lifting up furniture’s like it’s nothing...what are you?”

“If I answer you will you let go off my sweater?” which is still clutched in Sehun’s grip.

“Depends, but now is a good start” Sehun puts on a serious face so he can appear intimidating because a part of him is still scared, if the guy can lift bookshelves he can probably throw sehun on the other side of the building in a flick of fingers. 

“I was looking for this” saying he takes out chain attached to flat circle pendant with some sort of celestial designs on it.

“What is this? An amulet?” Sehun guesses, he has seen stuff like this in movies which hold magical power. 

“No this a just necklace my mother gave me for good luck, I always keep it with me...why on earth would I need an amulet?” Chanyeol looks at him with an amused expression as if it’s the most weird thing to say. 

“I-I don’t know, but that’s not the point how did you do it? What are you? “ Sehun can feel his otherwise idle brain buzzing with questions.

“That’s all, go home” saying Chanyeol glides past him walking straight out of the door within a few long strides. Well Sehun has long legs too and he quickly catches up to the other.

Seeing him Chanyeol quickens his speed and almost runs towards the parking lot.

Sehun absolutely can’t believe that he is running behind his English teacher just cause he wanted to talk to him about an essay. _Ugh_

But he isn’t one to give up, when he reaches the parking lot almost breathless, Sehun finds Chanyeol keying his car. 

  
“You drive an Audi R8?” Sehun huffs looking startled.

“What’s wrong in that” Chanyeol asks opening the car door. 

  
“Last time I checked college salaries don’t exactly cover for a supercar” he replies walking to the other side of the car eyeing the fancy automobile.

Chanyeol already inside his car, shaking his head lets out a deep sigh, “I have family money hope that answers your burning query about my financial status.”

Ignoring the sarcasm Sehun blurts out, “so are you like batman or something” he knows it sounds kinda stupid but fits the description.

  
Rolling his eyes Chanyeol answers,“ No sehun am not Batman, anyway I have to go..you should go home too”

Swiftly opening the car door Sehun settles himself on the passenger seat.

“W-what are you doing?” Chanyeol asks perplexed. 

“Am not leaving until you answer me” Sehun grips on his backpack in his lap tightly leaning back on the soft leathered seat. 

“You are a stubborn one aren’t you, atleast strap in your seatbelt” Chanyeol sighs starting the engine. 

The car cruises down the road, Sehun’s steals a glance of the rolex adorned hand stroking the steering wheel. 

He clears his throat to get his mysterious teacher’s attention. 

“Sehun, listen I really don’t know how to tell you this but...” Chanyeol pauses for a few seconds as if contemplating on what to say, “ I am not what you think I am” 

“Wow that’s...vague” Sehun replies cocking his eyebrow. 

Getting no response, Sehun runs through the possible answers in his mind. None of them sound logical then again a teacher who lifts up bookshelve like a feather and drives a fucking Audi R8 doesn’t exactly make sense either. Suddenly remembering something he spats out.

“You are a werewolf” Sehun narrows his eyes. 

Chanyeol turns his head towards Sehun with an annoyed expression, “Eww no, I am no mutt” 

“Well if you don’t say il keep guess—“

”I am a vampire okay” Chanyeol declares a bit too loudly. 

“What the fuck?” Sehun’s eyes widen in surprise his mouth left hanging. 

“I told you Sehun it’s not something you want to know, I just want to live in peace ” Chanyeol says eyeing a stupefied looking Sehun. 

“Wait, so you are a vampire who drinks blood and...and kills people” Sehun exclaims, his heart rate rising. The fact that he is sitting beside one is making him feel dizzy. 

“No no no I don’t kill people, you’ve got it wrong, I don’t drink human blood..I am not like that” Chanyeol utters looking slightly hurt. Humans always have a tendency to jump into conclusions without considering other’s feelings. 

“If you don’t drink human blood then why are you living among us, pretending to be a college teacher” Sehun thinks if this is one of those moments where he will wake up and realise it’s just a dream because who the fuck sits beside a Vampire who also teaches him English.

”I told you I just want to live a normal life, it’s hard for us okay, we can’t stay in a place for a long time. People start to get suspicious. That’s why I moved here. Just so you know we don’t have to drink human blood to survive...” Chanyeol replies, taking a U-turn.

 Sehun notices he has no clue as to where they are going. If this isn’t a dream and it’s really happening chances are that he is going to die in an unknown place. 

“How old are you?” Sehun asks raking his eyes up and down the other. Who looks fairly human. He isn’t even _pasty_ _pale_.

”I am 27” Chanyeol answers a little too quickly. 

“I meant your real vampire age not the one you are stuck in” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

Chanyeol takes one of his hand off the wheel, and touches the segments of his fingers with the tip of his thumb to count, after a few seconds he says confusedly, “ Umm I think I am 116 years old” 

“You think? you mean you are not sure?” Sehun wants to laugh but this is just too bizarre. 

“It’s been so long I can’t really remember, it’s not like I want to remember the day I died” Chanyeol replies ruefully. 

Sehun wants to apologise but he wonders if vampires even feel bad. But somehow Chanyeol’s voice sounds sad.

“Sorry” Sehun mumbles. 

“Aren’t you afraid of me?”

”I am a little but you aren’t exactly intimidating as a vampire no offence” 

“None taken, I don’t want to scare people, but I didn’t expect you to take it so well” Chanyeol looks at him smiling. 

Sehun can’t help but notice the deep dimple teasing the other’s cheek. _Cute_

Before Sehun could say anything the car pulles up infront of something of a house which looked like a cut out from Architectural Digest. It had a modern touch to it yet looked beautiful from where he watched, the tall gates almost blocking the view. 

“This is your house?” Sehun stares in disbelief. 

Chanyeol just nods. 

“Woah you live in a fucking mansion” 

“Sehun” Chanyeol twists his body to face him, his hands resting on his lap, “now you know my secret” he said in a serious tone. 

Sehun gulps at his deep voice. It wasn’t the time to be weak

”Why did you give me an F?” Sehun asks holding the essay in front of Chanyeol. 

Taking the paper from his hold, Chanyeol looks at it confusedly probably not expecting this, “ Because not only is your grammar terrible the essay lacks structure...you need to work on it” Chanyeol pushes his glasses up his nose. 

_Nerd_

“Well you need to change my grade, because I can’t afford to have an F in my report card” Sehun folded his arms across his chest. 

“I can’t possibly do that, I have already graded you” Chanyeol replies calmly. 

“I don’t care but this affects a lot of things, you have to change my grade” Sehun demands.

“I am sorry I can’t do that” Chanyeol says shaking his head. 

“Fine il tell everyone what you are and let’s see how you survive” Sehun glares at the other. 

“Are you threatening me?” Chanyeol’s jaw clenches. 

Okay now that Chanyeol said it does sound like a threat but Sehun can’t exactly cower away from that. _Can_ _he_?

“Whatever you want to think of it, if you didn’t fail me I wouldn’t bothered to look for you, none of this would have happened”

Sehun wondered if Chanyeol will just get into his vampire mode and maybe twist his neck. Maybe it’s time for him to be scared! 

“Fine, il give you another chance to rewrite the essay but I won’t change your grade” Chanyeol sighs deeply. 

“Okay I can do that” 

Chanyeol leans closer to him, Sehun stiffens instantly. He can smell the other’s musky cologne. 

“Sehun, you can’t tell anyone what I told you...you have to promise me?” Chanyeol stares at him with his big eyes sparkling in the last rays of the fading dusk. 

“Fine, it’s a deal I rewrite the essay and you don’t flunk me and in return your secret is safe with me” Sehun extended his hand towards the other. 

Chanyeol as if afraid of contact, slowly takes Sehun’s hand shaking it limply once he immediately lets it go. 

Chanyeol’s skin isn’t even cold like Sehun had expected. 

Sehun gets out of the car, hanging his backpack over his shoulder by clutching on the strap. 

“See you in college Mr Park” Chanyeol nods in response still looking a bit fazed. 

Sehun throws a cheeky smile and walks towards the main road. 

So not only did he make deal with a vampire, but a vampire who is forgetful and has morals. 

Maybe Sehun’s boring life just got a little interesting. 

                              <>


	2. To Bubble Teas and Stereotypes

Sehun raps on the door, once..twice.

Chanyeol’s forehead is frowned and his face moulded into a deep concentration,eyes glued to a book.

Don’t vampires have like super hearing ability? Sehun wonders if Chanyeol is really a vampire or if he is just faking it.

He clears his throat.

Startled Chanyeol looks up from the old dusty looking book “ Ohh you, Come in”

“Did you not hear me knocking?” Sehun asks as he sits on the empty chair infront of Chanyeol.

“Sorry, I just get lost into books when I read one, anyway what do you need?” He asks looking slightly embarrassed.

Sehun sits up straight, placing his hands on the table he says, “the essay, I tried rewriting it, but it’s not happening. You need to help me work on it”

“What why?” Chanyeol’s already big eyes look even bigger behind the thick glasses.

“Did you forget our deal...you help me and I keep my mouth shut” Sehun has heard this line in some corny thriller movie so he uses it on Chanyeol to sound scary.

Signing Chanyeol purses his lips, “Fine, il help you with it after classes....but not inside college. Others might think I am being partial towards you. I can’t just help one student with their essay”

“You really care about your morals don’t you?” Sehun asks tilting his head to one side.

“It’s a vampire thing, we stick to our words” Chanyeol states, almost proud.

Sehun pushes the chair to stand up, “ meet me at the Grinder’s cafe after college.

Chanyeol nods his head meekly before going back to the book.

                                <>

Sehun watches a confused looking Chanyeol blinking frantically standing near the entrance of the cafe. Probably searching for him.

Seriously can’t he just sense him? Isn’t that what vampires do? Sehun rolls his eyes and calls him lifting his hand up , “Chanyeol, I mean Mr Park”

Chanyeol immediately smiles seeing him. He walks towards Sehun, dressed in his usual attire which is a full sleeve shirt, with a sweater vest and trousers. But today his dark red sweater complements his eyes Sehun can’t help but think that Chanyeol looks good.

As Chanyeol settles opposite to him, the waitress brings the order and places it on the table. “Sehun your order” Mina smiles shyly at him, she is pretty unsubtle with her flirting not that Sehun minds, Mina is quite attractive and Sehun enjoys the attention so he smiles back throwing in a wink.

When Mina leaves, Sehun turns at Chanyeol whose eyes are wandering around the cafe curiously.

“You won’t just jump on somebody right?” Sehun asks his eyebrows arching.

“What? No why would I ? I told you I don’t hurt people” Chanyeol fumbles.

“Right...makes me wonder if you are actually a vampire?” Sehun utters sipping on his drink.

“I don’t know how to prove it you..didn’t you see me lifting that bookshelf?” Chanyeol looks a bit offended.

“Yah but you don’t even sparkle?”

“Real vampires don’t sparkle Sehun”

“Okay, but can you like read my mind?”

“I am a vampire Sehun, not a psychic”

“You aren’t even that pale neither is your skin cold” Sehun huffs he is really running out of patience.

“I don’t think Twilight is a credible source about Vampires, that movie is all wrong” Chanyeol retorts, his eyebrows furrowed.

“So you have watched Twilight?” Sehun smirks.

“What? Yah I wanted to see how the movies are portraying our lives, so I watched the whole thing it was kinda disappointing” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Sure it is”

“Fine Edward was kinda hot” Chanyeol is visibly flustered.

“Oh god no! Team Jacob all the way! How can you even think Edward is hot?” Sehun argues.

“Well I like him” Chanyeol exclaims sternly.

“So you are into guys who brood?” Sehun asks propping his elbows on the table.

“Umm..I don’t know..I am your teacher..this isn’t an appropriate conversation” Chanyeol stutters eyes downcast.

Sehun notices Chanyeol’s cheeks dusted with pink.

A vampire who _blushes_? Okay.

“Anyway this is for you” Sehun offers him a glass of bubble tea.

“What is this?” Chanyeol asks as he takes the glass in his hand eyeing it from all sides.

“You have lived for a 100 years and you haven’t seen bubble tea?” Sehun exclaims widening his eyes in shock. 

“Umm no...” he takes a sip, pausing for a few seconds he takes another sip, his forehead creases.

Sehun waits in anticipation for Chanyeol to speak up as if his whole life depends on Chanyeol’s opinion on the bubble tea.

“It’s..it’s amazing” Chanyeol finally says grinning. 

Sehun lets out a sigh of relief.

“So tell me, what vampiric ability you have? Or il start guessing based on my knowledge from movies”

Chanyeol leans back on his seat letting out a deep sigh with which his broad chest rises and falls.

Sehun steals a quick glance at _that_.

“I don’t need to eat or drink but I do because it helps me blend in...also some dishes are actually tasty” Chanyeol chews on his lips, “I am strong, fast and I could rip anyone’s throat in a second”

“It’s a little hard for me to picture you ripping someone throat but oh well” Sehun shrugs casually.

“And I don’t have a heartbeat because technically am dead” Chanyeol smiles slightly.

“No offence it sounds kinda boring” Sehun replies flatly.

“Guess I don’t fit in your stereotypical vampire fantasy” Chanyeol crosses his arms around his chest looking away from Sehun.

Sehun suppresses a smile, “ a vampire who likes bubble tea is kinda cute”

“You think am cute?” Chanyeol asks his jaw falls open a little.

 _I_ _think_ _you_   _are_   _hot_.

“Yah well just an observation” Sehun tries to sound nonchalant.

“I am your teacher Sehun” Chanyeol fixes his glasses with his finger.

Sehun ignores Chanyeol and whines, “We didn’t even work on the essay”

“Because you kept asking me questions”

“Fine we will work on it tomorrow...”

“Wait this is a regular thing?” Chanyeol’s eyes dart up towards Sehun.

“Umm Yah how else am I gonna learn how to write a well structured essay?” Sehun bats his eyelashes at the other who shakes his head in dismay and goes back to sipping his drink.

                            <>


	3. To Bad Jokes and Perfect Smiles

Sehun keeps checking his phone under the table in between lab class.

“Dude, are you even paying attention to this?” Jongin asks holding the dead frog in his hand like a prized possession.

“Yah Yah I am” Sehun mumbles distractedly to his lab partner.

His mind is not in the class. Sehun had texted Chanyeol asking if they could move their study session latter because he had football practice after college. But still there was no reply from him. Sehun wondered if the century old vampire even knew how to text ?

“Sehun look at this” Jongin points to the insides of the now dissected frog “ check out the fat bodies reminds me of spaghetti” grinning. 

Sehun rolled his eyes, why was his best friend/ lab partner such a weirdo. Then again he is waiting for a text from a vampire that’s kinda weird too.

Hearing a beep he immediately drops his scalpel, removing his gloves he fishes out the mobile from his pocket. Seeing the name on the lockscreen his lips unknowingly twitches into a smile, Chanyeol asked if he could come down to his house after practice. Without even giving it a second thought Sehun quickly replies “Yah sure il be there”

Hoping it didn’t sound like he is excited.

He isn’t, Sehun is only going because of the damn essay. Sehun might not be a topper but he cares about his grades. 

“The way you rushed to check your phone I’d think something else If I didn’t already know you are single as fuck” Jongin jeers while writing down on the lab sheet.

“Wow you are so funny” Sehun deadpans.

“Oh by the way I heard through the grapevine that Seulgi is dating Yixing” Sehun says innocently focusing on the frog’s digestive system knowing that Jongin has been crushing on her since forever.

“Whaat?” Jongin blurts out.

Sehun pats Jongin’s shoulder for some consolation like the good friend he is but he can’t help but slightly enjoy the sullen expression on his best friend’s face. He knows its is a little mean but hey Jongin didn’t have to remind him that he is single.

Thankfully the practice ended earlier than usual because their coach had some other work.

“Hey we all are going to Minseok hyung’s house, wanna come?”

Hearing Jongdae’s voice Sehun turns around.

“Umm no you guys go...I have some work” Sehun replied stuffing his jersey inside the bag.

“Are you sure? His parents are out you know what that means...pool party” Jongdae wiggles  his eyebrows excitedly. 

“No I am alright Dae” throwing a quick smile he walks out of the locker leaving a confused looking Jongdae behind. It is probably the first time Sehun has said no to a party that tooin Minseok’s house, every one in college knows his house parties are the best. 

It’s not like he could tell any one he is going to his teacher’s house who happens to be a vampire. The more he thinks about it weirder it sounds in his head. 

Maybe going to Chanyeol’s house isn’t the best idea but Sehun is never known for taking good life decisions anyway. 

                               <>

He knocks on the huge grey burnished door with a fancy ivory handle. It matches the outdoor of the house. 

Getting no response he twists the knob and immediately the door opens with a loud creak. 

Maybe vampires don’t have to worry about thieves breaking in their house so they just leave the doors unlocked. 

The carpet on the floor is pristine, woven green, like sage leaves. The walls are adirned with fine grey canvas, and the furniture is covered with dark green silky material. Sehun hesitates, allowing his  eyes to scan the room for clues of what to do. 

The place feels too quiet for his liking. His footfalls echo as he walks out of  the living room and sees stairs ahead which are twisted in a perfect spiral, so obviously he does what any normal human in a vampire house would do climb the stairs to see where it leads to. 

The room he steps in is blue and his eyes fall on the framed paintings hung on the walls. The kinda one see in the museums. 

Before he can check the whole room, suddenly a door on the corner opens to a view that leaves Sehun to inhale deeply. 

Chanyeol walks out of the shower, water dripping down his dark brown hair softly, slowly making their way to his body and the perfect abs and disappears to his waist wrapped in a towel. 

 _Holy_ _fucking_ _hell_  

Under all the layers of boring earthy sweaters Chanyeol has been hiding his obviously worked out body all this time. 

“Sehun” Chanyeol’s own eyes widens in shock and before Sehun even has the opportunity to close his mouth which is gaping like a fish Chanyeol is out of his sight just leaving a swish in the wind.

Feeling slightly dizzy Sehun takes a step back and topples on the silky mattress which feels  thick and irresistibly soft as his dips onto it. 

He rubs his eyes with his knuckles, to clear his vision. 

“Sehun I am sorry, I didn’t know you were already in my house” Chanyeol speaks in an embarrassed tone.

He is already dressed in a shirt and trouser. His wet hair is matted on his forehead making him look younger without his glasses. 

“This is your bedroom?” Sehun asks unintelligibly still sitting on the bed. 

“No of course not I sleep in the coffin downstairs” Chanyeol retorts matter of factly. 

“What?” Sehun croaks his body stiffens just at the thought of it.

”Hey I was just making a vampire joke to break the ice guess it didn’t work....don’t be scared...I sleep on that bed” Chanyeol mumbles with a shy smile pointed to where Sehun now is sitting upright on the edge. 

Seeing Sehun still staring at him dubiously Chanyeol adds quickly , “ I don’t have coffin, or dead bodies in my basement if that’s what you are thinking” he scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“How did you just go poof?” Sehun makes a gesture with his fingers as to how Chanyeol practically disappeared from right in front his eyes. 

“Well I kinda realised I was standing half naked in front of you so I had to go” Chanyeol’s cheeks turning scarlet. 

Sehun still needs time to get used to his blushing. 

“You are really fast...I almost had a whiplash” Sehun’s voice is still laced with surprise. 

“Am a vampire after all” Chanyeol shrugs quirking his eye brow. 

 _A_ _vampire_ _with_ _perfect_ _abs_. 

“No way you at least don’t have some cobwebs in your house?” Sehun asks chuckling. 

“Of course not I have dust allergy” Chanyeol states casually while putting on his glasses. 

Sehun gives him a _What_ _the_ _fuck_ look and Chanyeol’s face breaks into a bright grin, his eyes crinkling. The smile is relaxed and unrestrained, warmth rushes through Sehun’s heart. 

 _He sure is_ _in_ _trouble_. 

                              <>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit rushed.


End file.
